Northern Frontier War
The Northern Frontier War, also known as the Cascadian-Alaskan War, the Alaskan War '''or the Northern War in former Canada or the '''Cascadian War in Alaska, was an armed conflict between Cascadia and the Federation of Alaska for control over former Alaskan territories down south that bordered former British Columbia. Both nations began expanding into southern Alaska and this lead to a war between the two nations as the Alaskan President, Conner Robertson, had cemented himself as dictator and sought to use Cascadia as a means of annexing new lands and maintaining his position in power. The Alaskan Army initially went on the offensive and managed to take most of southern Alaska and much of northern Cascadia, but the offensives drew to a stop thanks to the Cascadian Northern Army Regiment which kept the north from falling into Alaskan Hands and allowed Cascadia to launch multiple offensives into southern Alaska and engage the Alaskan forces in six years of brutal coastal, sea and winter combat. By 2234, anti-war sentiments and army purges in Alaska lead to a military coup and a new provisional government took over and made peace with Cascadia and gave the republic the fought over lands. Not long afterwards, Alaska fell into civil war and Cascadia intervened in support of Marshal Niko and his government. Background Back in pre-war times when Cascadia was a proposed state by an independence movement, the proposed state stretched across the Pacific Coast of both the United States of America and Canada and parts of the state included Southern Alaska and parts of the Alaskan mainland. After the Great War and the destruction of the United States, Cascadia was established and the Alaskan territories that were claimed as part of Alaska were viewed as up for grabs due to there being no sufficient authority in Alaska at the time of Cascadia's territorial expansion. Alaska however had fallen under Conner Robertson's authority who ruled it as the President of the Federation of Alaska, but was really its dictator. Seeing Cascadia's territorial expansion, he mobilized his forces and began an offensive into Northern Cascadia with the intent on distracting Cascadia and allowing the Alaskan Forces to capture the southern territories. Alaskan Offensive Cascadian Counter-Attack Southern Alaskan Front Martime Campaigns Aftermath After Marshal Niko Espinoza overthrew President Robertson in a military coup, he immediately assumed control over the entire Alaskan Military and his first order was an immediate stand down command and announced his intent on making peace with Cascadia and after his request was met, he met with a Cascadian deligation in Cordova to finalize a peace treaty which resulted in the Treaty of Anchorage that officially ended the war. The Northern Frontier War was a major event in Cascadian history as it saw the small ambitious republic rise to become a regional superpower in post-war Canada and made itself a force to be reckoned with. It proved that the nation possessed competant soldiers and the resources needed to take on any invading power and will defend its borders and territory no matter the cost. In accordance with the treaty, Alaska conceded its southern territories that bordered Cascadia's in former British Columbia and they were annexed into Cascadia and turned into provinces. Alaskan troops also withdrew from Cascadia and both nations exchanged prisoners of war. The war meanwhile in Alaska was disasterous for the nation as it saw the federation achieve only a small handful of victories overall and its high command had sent thousands of the country's young men and women in pointless offensives which failed and wasted resources, men and material which left the southern regions exposed and were eventually invaded and taken by Cascadia. Marshal Niko's government was soon challenged by nationalist elements and Alaska fell into civil war which Cascadia chose to intervene in to prevent the nationalists from winning and the possibility of a second war with Alaska. The Alaskan Civil War would end with the loyalist forces emerging victorious and Cascadia helping Alaska rebuild post-war to prevent a new war with them in the future even further. In 2284, Cascadia fell into a civil war and Alaska aided the government against the New Comintern Pact. Category:Wars Category:Events